The Flintstones
'''The Flintstones '''is a PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch show from the defunct production company ''Hanna-Barbera. ''This TV series originally aired from 1960 - 1966 on ABC before this was ever a PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch show. Episode list • Season 1 1 1-01 P-2 30/Sep/60 The Flintstone Flyer 2 1-02 P-9 07/Oct/60 Hot Lips Hannigan 3 1-03 P-1 14/Oct/60 The Swimming Pool 4 1-04 P-6 21/Oct/60 No Help Wanted 5 1-05 P-10 28/Oct/60 The Split Personality 6 1-06 P-14 04/Nov/60 The Monster from the Tar Pits 7 1-07 P-4 11/Nov/60 The Babysitters 8 1-08 P-7 18/Nov/60 At the Races 9 1-09 P-5 25/Nov/60 The Engagement Ring 10 1-10 P-12 02/Dec/60 Hollyrock, Here I Come 11 1-11 P-15 09/Dec/60 The Golf Champion 12 1-12 P-16 16/Dec/60 The Sweepstakes Ticket 13 1-13 P-8 23/Dec/60 The Drive-in 14 1-14 P-3 30/Dec/60 The Prowler 15 1-15 P-13 06/Jan/61 The Girls Night Out 16 1-16 P-20 13/Jan/61 Arthur Quarry's Dance Class 17 1-17 P-19 20/Jan/61 The Big Bank Robbery 18 1-18 P-11 27/Jan/61 The Snorkasaurus Hunter 19 1-19 P-18 03/Feb/61 The Hot Piano 20 1-20 P-17 10/Feb/61 The Hypnotist 21 1-21 P-21 17/Feb/61 Love Letters on the Rocks 22 1-22 P-22 24/Feb/61 The Tycoon 23 1-23 P-23 04/Mar/61 The Astra' Nuts 24 1-24 P-24 10/Mar/61 The Long, Long Weekend 25 1-25 P-25 17/Mar/61 In the Dough 26 1-26 P-26 24/Mar/61 The Good Scout 27 1-27 P-27 31/Mar/61 Rooms for Rent 28 1-28 P-28 07/Apr/61 Fred Flintstone: Before and After • Season 2 29 2-01 P-31 15/Sep/61 The Hit Song Writers 30 2-02 P-29 22/Sep/61 Droop Along Flintstone 31 2-03 P-37 29/Sep/61 The Missing Bus 32 2-04 P-40 06/Oct/61 Alvin Brickrock Presents 33 2-05 P-30 13/Oct/61 Fred Flintstone Woos Again 34 2-06 P-32 20/Oct/61 The Rock Quarry Story 35 2-07 P-34 27/Oct/61 The Soft Touchables 36 2-08 P-35 03/Nov/61 Flintstone of Prinstone 37 2-09 P-33 10/Nov/61 The Little White Lie 38 2-10 P-38 17/Nov/61 Social Climbers 39 2-11 P-36 01/Dec/61 The Beauty Contest 40 2-12 P-42 08/Dec/61 The Masquerade Ball 41 2-13 P-41 15/Dec/61 The Picnic 42 2-14 P-39 22/Dec/61 The House Guest 43 2-15 P-43 29/Dec/61 The X-Ray Story 44 2-16 P-45 05/Jan/62 The Gambler 45 2-17 P-47 12/Jan/62 A Star is Almost Born 46 2-18 P-44 19/Jan/62 The Entertainer 47 2-19 P-46 26/Jan/62 Wilma's Vanishing Money 48 2-20 P-50 02/Feb/62 Feudin' and Fussin' 49 2-21 P-49 09/Feb/62 Impractical Joker 50 2-22 P-48 16/Feb/62 Operation Barney 51 2-23 P-51 23/Feb/62 The Happy Household 52 2-24 P-53 20/Mar/62 Fred Strikes Out 53 2-25 P-52 09/Mar/62 This is Your Lifesaver 54 2-26 P-56 16/Mar/62 Trouble-In-Law 55 2-27 P-55 23/Mar/62 The Mailman Cometh 56 2-28 P-54 30/Mar/62 The Rock Vegas Story 57 2-29 P-57 06/Apr/62 Divided We Sail 58 2-30 P-58 13/Apr/62 Kleptomaniac Caper 59 2-31 P-59 20/Apr/62 Latin Lover 60 2-32 P-60 30/Apr/62 Take Me Out to the Ball Game • Season 3 61 3-01 P-62 14/Sep/62 Dino Goes Hollyrock 62 3-02 P-61 21/Sep/62 Fred's New Boss 63 3-03 P-64 28/Sep/62 Invisible Barney 64 3-04 P-65 05/Oct/62 Bowling Ballet 65 3-05 P-63 12/Oct/62 The Twitch 66 3-06 P-68 19/Oct/62 Here's Snow in Your Eyes 67 3-07 P-67 26/Oct/62 The Buffalo Convention 68 3-08 P-69 09/Nov/62 The Little Stranger 69 3-09 P-66 09/Nov/62 Baby Barney 70 3-10 P-71 16/Nov/62 Hawaiian Escapade 71 3-11 P-70 23/Nov/62 Ladies Day 72 3-12 P-72 30/Nov/62 Nuttin' But the Tooth 73 3-13 P-73 07/Dec/62 High School Fred 74 3-14 P-74 14/Dec/62 Dial S for Suspicion 75 3-15 P-75 21/Dec/62 Flash Gun Freddie 76 3-16 P-76 04/Jan/63 The Kissing Burglar 77 3-17 P-78 11/Jan/63 Wilma, the Maid 78 3-18 P-79 18/Jan/63 The Hero 79 3-19 P-81 25/Jan/63 The Surprise 80 3-20 P-82 01/Feb/63 Mother-In-Law's Visit 81 3-21 P-81 08/Feb/63 Foxy Grandma 82 3-22 P-83 15/Feb/63 Fred's New Job 83 3-23 P-84 22/Feb/63 The Blessed Event 84 3-24 P-85 01/Mar/63 Carry On, Nurse Fred 85 3-25 P-86 08/Mar/63 Ventriloquist Barney 86 3-26 P-87 22/Mar/63 The Big Move 87 3-27 P-88 29/Mar/63 Swedish Visitors 88 3-28 P-77 05/Apr/63 The Birthday Party • Season 4 89 4-01 P-103 19/Sep/63 Ann-Margrock Presents 90 4-02 P-90 26/Sep/63 Gloom Groom 91 4-03 P-101 03/Oct/63 Little Bamm-Bamm 92 4-04 P-89 10/Oct/63 Dino Disappears 93 4-05 P-91 17/Oct/63 Fred's Monkeyshines 94 4-06 P-92 24/Oct/63 The Flintstone Canaries 95 4-07 P-93 31/Oct/63 Glue for Two 96 4-08 P-94 07/Nov/63 Big League Freddie 97 4-09 P-96 14/Nov/63 Old Lady Betty 98 4-10 P-95 21/Nov/63 Sleep On, Sweet Fred 99 4-11 P-97 28/Nov/63 Kleptomaniac Pebbles 100 4-12 P-99 05/Dec/63 Daddy's Little Beauty 101 4-13 P-98 12/Dec/63 Daddies Anonymous 102 4-14 P-102 19/Dec/63 Peek-a-Boo Camera 103 4-15 P-105 26/Dec/63 Once Upon a Coward 104 4-16 P-104 02/Jan/64 Ten Little Flintstones 105 4-17 P-106 09/Jan/64 Fred el Terrifico 106 4-18 P-100 16/Jan/64 Flintstone Hillbillies 107 4-19 P-107 23/Jan/64 Flintstone and the Lion 108 4-20 P-108 30/Jan/64 Cave Scout Jamboree 109 4-21 P-110 06/Feb/64 Room for Two 110 4-22 P-109 13/Feb/64 Ladies Night at the Lodge 111 4-23 P-111 20/Feb/64 Reel Trouble 112 4-24 P-113 27/Feb/64 Son of Rockzilla 113 4-25 P-112 05/Mar/64 Bachelor Daze 114 4-26 P-114 12/Mar/64 Operation Switchover • Season 5 115 5-01 P-116 17/Sep/64 Hop Happy 116 5-02 P-118 24/Sep/64 Monster Fred 117 5-03 P-119 01/Oct/64 Itty Biddy Freddy 118 5-04 P-115 08/Oct/64 Pebbles' Birthday Party 119 5-05 P-120 15/Oct/64 Bedrock Rodeo Round-Up 120 5-06 P-117 22/Oct/64 Cinderella Stone 121 5-07 P-121 29/Oct/64 A Haunted House is Not a Home 122 5-08 P-122 05/Nov/64 Dr. Sinister 123 5-09 P-123 12/Nov/64 The Gruesomes 124 5-10 P-124 19/Nov/64 The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock 125 5-11 P-125 26/Nov/64 Dino and Juliet 126 5-12 P-126 03/Dec/64 King for a Night 127 5-13 P-127 10/Dec/64 Indianrockolis 500 128 5-14 P-128 17/Dec/64 Adobe Dick 129 5-15 P-131 25/Dec/64 Christmas Flintstone 130 5-16 P-129 01/Jan/65 Fred's Flying Lesson 131 5-17 P-130 08/Jan/65 Fred's Second Car 132 5-18 P-133 15/Jan/65 Time Machine 133 5-19 P-132 22/Jan/65 The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes 134 5-20 P-134 29/Jan/65 Moonlight and Maintenance 135 5-21 P-135 05/Feb/65 Sheriff for a Day 136 5-22 P-136 12/Feb/65 Deep in the Heart of Texarock 137 5-23 P-138 19/Feb/65 The Rolls Rock Caper 138 5-24 P-137 26/Feb/65 Superstone 139 5-25 P-139 05/Mar/65 Fred Meets Hercurock 140 5-26 P-140 12/Mar/65 Surfin' Fred • Season 6 141 6-01 P-142 17/Sep/65 No Biz Like Show Biz 142 6-02 P-141 24/Sep/65 The House that Fred Built 143 6-03 P-144 01/Oct/65 The Return of Stony Curtis 144 6-04 P-143 08/Oct/65 Disorder in the Court 145 6-05 P-146 15/Oct/65 Circus Business 146 6-06 P-148 22/Oct/65 Samantha 147 6-07 P-145 29/Oct/65 The Great Gazoo 148 6-08 147 05/Nov/65 Rip Van Flintstone 149 6-09 149 12/Nov/65 The Gravelberry Pie King 150 6-10 150 19/Nov/65 The Stonefinger Caper 151 6-11 151 26/Nov/65 The Masquerade Party 152 6-12 152 03/Dec/65 Shinrock-A-Go-Go 153 6-13 153 10/Dec/65 Royal Rubble 154 6-14 154 17/Dec/65 Seeing Doubles 155 6-15 155 07/Jan/66 How to Pick a Fight With Your Wife Without Really Trying 156 6-16 157 14/Jan/66 Fred Goes Ape 157 6-17 158 21/Jan/66 The Long, Long, Long Weekend 158 6-18 156 04/Feb/66 Two Men on a Dinosaur 159 6-19 159 11/Feb/66 The Treasure of Sierra Madrock 160 6-20 160 18/Feb/66 Curtain Call at Bedrock 161 6-21 161 25/Feb/66 Boss for a Day 162 6-22 162 04/Mar/66 Fred's Island 163 6-23 163 11/Mar/66 Jealousy 164 6-24 164 18/Mar/66 Dripper 165 6-25 166 25/Mar/66 My Fair Freddy 166 6-26 165 01/Apr/66 The Story of Rocky's Raiders Gallery PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch title cards - The Flintstones (original).png PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch title cards - The Flintstones (current).png Cast *Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone *Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone / Pebbles Flintstone *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble / Dino the Dinosaur *Bea Benaderet as Betty Rubble [ 1-4 ] *Gerry Johnson as Betty Rubble [ 5-6 ] *Don Messick as Bamm Bamm [ 4-6 ] Category:PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch shows Category:PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch shows with laugh tracks Category:Hanna-Barbera Cartoons